Recent automobiles are provided with various electric apparatuses and an electric circuit of each of the apparatuses tends to be complicated. Therefore, it is indispensable to ensure a stable electrical connection state. The electric circuits of the various electric apparatuses are configured by wiring, to an automobile, a wire harness obtained by bundling a plurality of insulated wires and connecting the wire harnesses to each other through a connector. Moreover, a crimp terminal having an insulated wire of the wire harness pressure-bonded and connected to a pressure-bonding section is attached to an inner part of the connector.
In the case in which the insulated wire is connected to the crimp terminal, however, a gap tends to be generated between an exposed part of a conductor portion which is exposed from a tip of an insulating cover portion of the insulated wire and the pressure-bonding section of the crimp terminal and the conductor portion is exposed in an outside air exposing state. For this reason, there is a problem in that corrosion occurs on a surface of the conductor portion which is pressure-bonded into the pressure-bonding section and conductivity is thus reduced when water intrudes the pressure-bonding section of the crimp terminal attached to the inner part of the connector.
As a method of preventing reduction in conductivity in the pressure-bonding section due to the intrusion of water, for example, there is proposed a connection structural body in which an exposed part in the conductor portion is closed with an insulating cover portion formed by a resin having high viscosity in a pressure-bonding state in which the conductor portion is pressure-bonded by the pressure-bonding section, for example (see Patent Document 1).
With the connection structural body of the Patent Document 1, however, the conductor portion of the insulated wire is pressure-bonded by the pressure-bonding section and the exposed part in the conductor portion is then covered with the insulating cover portion. Therefore, it is necessary to perform a step of covering the exposed part with the insulating cover portion after the pressure-bonding step. Consequently, it is hard to further enhance production efficiency of the connection structural body.